


The Gift of Freedom

by Exactlywhat



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bible, Gen, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exactlywhat/pseuds/Exactlywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Easter story, Transformers style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Latin translations at the end...

Gift of Freedom

 

_Et egressus st rursus ad mare, omnisque turba veniebat ad eum, et docebat eor._

“Did you hear about that mech?”

“Which one?”

“That... The new 'Prime'. He was a dock worker. Said Primus gave him the Matrix. Started calling himself Optimus Prime...”

“Ah, yeah, I remember... Doesn't the Senate want him?”

“Of course. He's sorta undermining their power. People... follow him. There are twelve who stay with him all the time, but... everywhere he goes...”

“Yeah, I’ve seen the newsfeeds.”

“But he's perfect. They can't pin anything on him.”

“Heh. Maybe he's the one, eh?”

“The one?”

“The... I remember the old stories. My caretakers told them to us... Don't you remember? The stories about the Primes? How... we aren't meant to be ruled by the Senate.”

“Quiet, now. That's treasonous talk.”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

_At ille egressus coepit praedicare, et diffamare sermonem ita ut jam non posset manifeste introire in civitatem, sed foris in desertis locis esset, et conveniebant ad eum undique._

“Where were you?”

“... I went to see him.”

“Who?”

“The Prime. He was...”

“What?”

“His stories... the way he speaks... I believe him.”

“What?”

“He _is_ the Prime! There isn't any way he can't be!”

“You're sure?”

“Positive. Come with me next time?”

“I... I guess.”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

_Adhuc eo loquente, ecce Judas unus de duodeciem venit, et cum eo turba multa cum gladiis et fustibus, missi a principibus sacerdotum, et senioribus populi._

“Did you hear?”

“No, I’ve been working all day. What happened?”

“The Prime. He's... The Senate. One of his followers led them to him... They're...”

“Oh, Primus...”

“I know. But the Concelebratio Libertatis is coming up. Maybe people will vote him out.”

“Maybe.”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

_Congregratis ergo illis, dixit Pilatus: Quem vultis dimittam vobis: Barabbam, an Jesum, qui dicitur Christus?_

“I can't believe it! They voted Megatron out! A... A rebel!”

“A freedom fighter. That's what the people want, remember. And Megatron and the Prime are both... they're fighting for the lower class mechs. They're for _us_.”

“Megatron's not. Or he says he is, but...”

“He's violent. I know. But people...”

“I know, I know. He fights, and he's... he's having results or whatever. Progress. But his way won't win us our freedom!”

“I know. Lots of people do. But...”

“I know. Lots don't. When is the... the ex... the execution?”

“Next orn.”

“Should we...?”

“Maybe.”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

_Jesus sutem dicebat: Pater, dimitte illis: non enim sciunt quid faciunt. Dividentes vero vestimenta ejus, miserunt sortes._

“Primus...”

“What have they done to him?”

“Frag, I can't see... he... he has no armor left!”

“I'm surprised he's got enough energon left to move... That's... Frag.”

“And... Oh, Primus, I think I’m gonna purge...”

“What?”

“They're gambling. They want his... his armor.”

“Oh, dear creator...”

“No. No! Why are they doing this?”

“I... I don't know...”

“Make it stop...”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

_Cum ergo accepisset Jesus acetum, dixit: Consummuatum est. Et inclinato capite tradidit spiritum._

“I can't believe it. He's dead... After all this...”

“He's dead... Primus grants small mercies...”

“Yes. Yes... What are we going to do now?”

“I don't know.”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

_Et ecce velum templi scissum est in duas partes a summo usque deorsum: et terra mota est, et petrae scissae sunt, et monumenta aperta sunt: et multa corpora sanctorum, qui dormierant, surrexerunt._

“Did you hear?”

“What? When did your mood take a turn-around?”

“When he died! The Temple of Primus! The altar broke!”

“What?”

“Split right down the middle! I just saw it myself. The priests tried to hide it... but... It's... it's broken. Clear down the middle!”

“Wow.”

“You aren't taking me seriously.”

“No... That altar is over ten thousand tons of solid metal, and it's just... broken?”

“Yes! And did you see the news today?”

“No.”

“Turn it on!”

“... What the frag? What kind of cruel joke is this?”

“It's not a joke! They're back! There are... They're just walking up out of the crypts... I saw... Remember that Enforcer from next door?”

“What?! You saw him?”

“I did! And... Primus... he... he said something about the Prime...”

“No way the Senate can deny it now.”

“If only this had happened before...”

“I know.”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

_Qui dicit illes: Nolite expavescere: Jesum qaeritis Nazarenum, crucifixum: surrexit, non est hic, ecce locus ubi posuerunt eum._

“This...”

“There's no denying it now. That news report's already been seen all over the planet. He's back. He's back!”

“Primus be praised, the Prime is alive!”

“He's risen again! Ha! We'll have our freedom now, just wait!”

“Couldn't have put it better myself!”

**Author's Note:**

> Verses:
> 
> Mark 2:13: Et egressus st rursus ad mare, omnisque turba veniebat ad eum, et docebat eor.
> 
> Once again, Jesus went out beside the lake. A large crowd came to him, and he began to teach them. 
> 
> .oOo.
> 
> Mark 1:45: At ille egressus coepit praedicare, et diffamare sermonem ita ut jam non posset manifeste introire in civitatem, sed foris in desertis locis esset, et conveniebant ad eum undique.
> 
> Instead, he went out and began to talk freely, spreading the news. As a result, Jesus could no longer enter a town openly, but stayed outside in lonely places. Yet the people still came to him from everywhere. 
> 
> .oOo.
> 
> Matthew 26:47: Adhuc eo loquente, ecce Judas unus de duodeciem venit, et cum eo turba multa cum gladiis et fustibus, missi a principibus sacerdotum, et senioribus populi.
> 
> While he was still speaking, Judas, one of the Twelve, arrived. With him was a large crowd armed with swords and clubs, sent from the chief priests and elders of the people.
> 
> .oOo.
> 
> Matthew 27:17: Congregratis ergo illis, dixit Pilatus: Quem vultis dimittam vobis: Barabbam, an Jesum, qui dicitur Christus?
> 
> So when the crowd had gathered, Pilate asked them, “Which one do you want me to release to you: Barabbas, or Jesus who is called the Messiah?”
> 
> .oOo.
> 
> Luke 23:34: Jesus sutem dicebat: Pater, dimitte illis: non enim sciunt quid faciunt. Dividentes vero vestimenta ejus, miserunt sortes.
> 
> Jesus said, “Father, forgive them, for they do not know what they are doing.” And they divided up his clothes by casting lots. 
> 
> .oOo.
> 
> Matthew 27:51-52: Et ecce velum templi scissum est in duas partes a summo usque deorsum: et terra mota est, et petrae scissae sunt, et monumenta aperta sunt: et multa corpora sanctorum, qui dormierant, surrexerunt.
> 
> At that moment, the curtain of the temple was torn in two from top to bottom. The earth shook, the rocks split, and the tombs broke open. The bodies of many holy people who had died were raised to life. 
> 
> .oOo.
> 
> Mark 16:6: Qui dicit illes: Nolite expavescere: Jesum qaeritis Nazarenum, crucifixum: surrexit, non est hic, ecce locus ubi posuerunt eum.
> 
> “Do not be alarmed,” he said. “You are looking for Jesus the Nazarene, who was crucified. He has risen! He is not here. See the place where they laid him.”


End file.
